Primer Cita
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Por ocho largos años, Hinata ha esperado tener su primera cita con Naruto. Hiashi no confía en Naruto, por lo que, contando con la forzada ayuda de su sobrino, se embarcará en una cruzada por toda la ciudad. Con el fin de espiar a su hija, hiashi se meterá en un sin fin de situaciones comprometedoras. Todo con tal de asegurar la pureza de su angelito. ¿Lo logrará?


**Primera cita**

 **Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

 **Uuff, me tardé un buen tiempo pero al fin lo hice, este oneshot va dedicado a sakura1402 ganadora de un reto que hice.**

Era otra hermosa mañana en Konoha city, nuestra historia de hoy comienza en la mansión Hyuga, una de las familias más ricas y adineradas de toda la ciudad, solo superada por la familia Uchiha y Uzumaki respectivamente, pero dejando eso de lado, la mansión era un lugar muy realmente enorme y muy bien decorado dando un aire moderno pero al mismo tiempo antiguo. En una de las tantas habitaciones se encontraba despertando una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, piel blanca e inmaculada, cabello negro azulado y de bellos y curiosos ojos perlados, ella era Hinata Hyuga, la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los empresarios más exitosos de la ciudad que había hecho su fortuna gracias a sus inversiones. Hinata se despertó lentamente mientras se talaba los ojos, estiró sus brazos y se fue al baño para lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes.

― Que sueño― murmuró la ojiperla sentándose en su cama y observando su reloj como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo― son las nueve― susurró sin muchas ganas― y es sábado― agregó sintiendo que olvidaba algo. Hinata estuvo un buen rato pensando qué era lo que estaba olvidando, sabía que era algo importante que tenía que ver con el sábado, pero por más que lo pensaba no podía recordarlo.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta sacando a Hinata de su trance― ¿Se puede pasar? ― preguntó una de las mucamas de la mansión.

― Eh, si pasa― respondió la peliazul metiéndose bajo sus sabanas pues solo estaba vestida con un corto camisón. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, cabello cano y ojos azules con una expresión sabia.

―Buenos días nana ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Hinata aun atolondrada por el sueño pero sonriente, la mujer que había entrado se trataba de Miyuki Hayabusa, quien prácticamente la había criado desde que su madre murió y su padre se centró completamente en su trabajo.

―Buenos días señorita Hinata, pronto vendrá el joven Naruto y quería ver si ya estaba lista― respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Hinata reaccionó de golpe a eso, ahora recordaba por qué el sábado le parecía algo tan importante. Al fin había recordado que quedó para tener una cita ese día con su reciente novio y mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki quien luego de mucho tiempo se había aventurado a preguntarle si quería salir con él, claro que ella aceptó pues Naruto era uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la ciudad además de que era muy agradable por lo que dijo si casi de inmediato.

― ¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! ― dijo Hinata entrando en pánico pues Naruto llegaba a las diez y ya eran ¡Las 9:15! Solo le quedaban cuarentaicinco minutos para arreglarse y no sabía si lo lograría.

― Me anticipé a eso y ya está preparada su ropa, espero sea de su agrado― comentó la señora apuntando hacia un hermoso vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con estampados de flores y un cinturón negro para ajustarlo a su cuerpo. La mujer rió discretamente al ver lo apurada que estaba su niña.

― ¡Muchas gracias, nana! ― dijo Hinata corriendo hacia la mujer para versarle la frente― ¡no sé lo que haría sin ti! ― agregó antes de irse corriendo al baño para darse una ducha y prepararse para la llegada de su novio.

― De nada mi niña―exclamó la señora antes de salir de la habitación de Hinata.

…

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la mansión, Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba muy pensativo y con el ceño muy fruncido pues era sábado y ya sabía lo que significaba, su niña, su pequeña e inocente Hinata tendría una cita con ese demonio lujurioso llamado Naruto Uzumaki en quien desde luego no confiaba, ni en él ni en nadie que llevase el apellido Uzumaki.

― Hoy es el día― murmuró el ojiperla con una vena hinchada en su frente. Todavía recordaba el día en que su pequeña llegó a decirle que tenía novio, inmediatamente pensó en ir a una armería o contratar a un sicario que se encargara de ese insulso ser vivo que osó poner sus ojos en su angelito. Pero cuando Hinata le dijo que su novio era Naruto Uzumaki, pensó en irse del país o pagar un comando de sicarios, pero al ver lo ilusionada que estaba su hija, no pudo siquiera pensar en verla triste por culpa de ese pelmazo, incluso se opuso, pero ella y su mirada de perrito suplicante podrían hacer que un reino cayera y al final tuvo que aceptar que ese miserable Uzumaki estuviese de novio con su angelito, cosa que le disgustó de sobre manera. Todo eso solo se intensificó cuando llegó Kushina Uzumaki a restregarle en la cara que serían familia.

Hiashi Hyuga podría ser catalogado como un hombre que tenía un profundo amor por su hija que rayaba en lo obsesivo, si bien era algo distante con ella y su hermana desde la muerte de su madre, no cabía duda en que las amaba a las dos profundamente y jamás permitiría que estuviesen con pelmazos, clasificación en la cual caía el noventainueve por ciento de los jóvenes de la ciudad y Naruto no era la excepción.

De pronto entró al comedor un joven de unos veinte años, cabello castaño, ojos perlados y piel blanca el cual era Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata y quien vivía con ellos desde que quedó huérfano a los doce y a la edad de veintiún años era uno de los mejores de su clase en la universidad, todo gracias a su tío. El joven castaño se extrañó de ver a su tío tan callado y sin moverse, hasta que recordó que su prima tendría una cita con Naruto alias come vírgenes Uzumaki y créanme que ese apodo no era por nada o eso decían las malas lenguas, dígase Sasuke Uchiha quien era el mejor amigo de Naruto, aun así Neji no sabía si era cierto o no, pero de todas formas amenazó a Naruto con romperle las piernas y luego matarlo si trataba de pervertir a su inocente prima.

― ¿Qué sucede tío? ― preguntó Neji a sabiendas de la respuesta.

― Uzumaki Naruto… eso pasa― siseó el viejo con claro odio en sus palabras.

― Deberías calmarte, tío, Naruto puede ser algo atolondrado pero no le hará nada raro a Hinata― dijo el castaño menor tratando de calmar a Hiashi pues bien sabía del obsesivo amor de este con sus hijas y lo mal que se tomaba que cualquiera las invitara a salir.

― ¿Meterías las manos al fuego por él? ― preguntó Hiashi a lo que Neji dio un respingo. Dios, claro que jamás metería las manos al fuego por el come vírgenes, pero algo tenía que ocurrírsele antes de que su tío arruinara la cita por la que Hinata había esperado toda su vida, literalmente toda su vida, pues desde niña estaba enamorada de Naruto ya que cuando este tenía once, fue a la casa con su madre que era una vieja amiga de su tío y Hinata a sus tiernos ocho años quedó casi obsesionada por él hasta el punto que siempre que decían Uzumaki daba un respingo pues esperaba que fuesen a casa de ellos o que ellos mismos los visitasen. Por lo que no, Neji no metería las manos al fuego por Naruto, pero si por su prima y eso significaba evitar por cualquier medio posible que su tío Hiashi arruinara su tan ansiada cita con Naruto la cual llevaba esperando nueve largos años.

― Por supuesto que sí― mintió para hacer que su tío se sintiera mejor pues si algo había ganado Neji en todos sus años con él, era su confianza y su opinión a veces era lo único que necesitaba para calmarse― pero a todas estas ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de Naruto? ― preguntó curioso pues si bien era desconfiada con todo el mundo, los Uzumaki tenían un plus de desconfianza, tal era el punto que jamás confiaba en algo que viniera de Kushina la madre de Naruto y siempre trataba de verle el lado negativo a todo lo que viniese de ella, sin importar qué.

― ¿Sabes por qué tengo la misma edad que Kushina, pero su hijo es tres años mayor que la mía? ― preguntó, a lo que Neji negó con la cabeza― es porque quedó embarazada de Minato cuando tenía diecinueve y pasó porque sedujo a ese pelmazo que cayó en sus redes― respondió a su propia pregunta mientras su ceño se fruncía aun más― Pero eso no pasará con mi Hinata― aseveró rompiendo un lápiz que sabrá el cielo de dónde sacó.

― Creo que exageras tío― se apresuró a decir el ojiperla menor para calmar a su tío, más este lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

― ¡Jamás se exagera al tomar precauciones contra un Uzumaki! ― vociferó tan fuerte que casi lo escuchan los vecinos― ¡Los Uzumaki son demasiado peligrosos! ― agregó en tono rudo.

― Pfff ¿Qué tan peligrosos podrían ser? ― rebatió Neji con molestia por la actitud tan infantil que Hiashi estaba tomando.

― ¿Qué tan peligrosos son? ― preguntó Hiashi incrédulo― ¡Te diré lo peligrosos que son! ― gritó ― cuando tenía doce, el abuelo de Fugaku nos dijo que durante un asalto a un campamento enemigo en la segunda guerra mundial, el abuelo de Kushina lanzó sin querer una granada que mató a cien hombres, destruyo siete tanques y ocho helicópteros de ataque, además de varios depósitos de suministros. Lo más perturbador es que luego de eso la granada explotó, matando a los últimos soldados enemigos sobrevivientes del ataque― explicó haciendo que Neji lo mirara como si fuera un bicho raro.

― Eso es imposible― exclamó Neji incrédulo.

― Mi abuelo que iba en su mismo pelotón me lo confirmó, también me dijo que jamás había visto a alguien tan torpe ni sanguinario como el abuelo de Kushina― contestó Hiashi sintiendo escalofríos, pero no más de los que tenía Neji quien ni podía imaginar cómo alguien crea semejante caos sin siquiera hacerlo con la intención― El papa de Kushina solía ser espía del gobierno y es alguien que podría desvalijarte en menos de cinco segundos, te lo digo por experiencia. Para finalizar la propia Kushina me mandó cuatro veces al hospital con los huesos rotos a la edad de diecisiete años ¡Así de peligrosos son los Uzumaki! ― espetó Hiashi terminando con su explicación.

― Okey, eso es increíble, pero no significa que Naruto sea igual de peligroso, es más del tipo "idiota bien intencionado que ayuda aunque nadie se lo pida"― exclamó Neji tratando de salvar el asunto, quien imaginaria que un Uzumaki podría ser tan peligroso, pero eso era del pasado y Naruto jamás podría hacerle daño a Hinata.

― Puede que tengas razón Neji, Naruto no es alguien que se vea muy despierto o listo, pero sigue siendo un Uzumaki y eso es suficiente para que no me agrade― espetó el castaño menor haciendo que su sobrino suspirara pesadamente.

― Me voy a mi recamara― dijo Neji dejando solo a su tío quien optó por hacer lo mismo.

…

Lejos de la mansión Hyuga y casi al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba la casa de Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, los cuales vivían alegremente en una pequeña pero acogedora casa que compartían con su amado hijo Naruto. El matrimonio se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que sonó el despertador lo cual hizo que Kushina, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos grises y excelente figura, golpeara dicho objeto hasta romperlo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo…

― ¡Dios mío es sábado! ― gritó levantándose de golpe y cubriendo su bien formado cuerpo con una de las sabanas de su cama mientras buscaba su ropa que había quedado regada por el piso gracias a una alocada noche de pasión con su esposo.

― ¿Qué pasa Kushina? ― preguntó su esposo Minato, quien era un apuesto rubio de ojos azules y cabello alborotado además del poseedor de un físico muy atrayente para el sexo femenino… y algunos miembros del sexo masculino.

― ¡Olvidé despertar a Naruto y va a llegar tarde a su cita con Hinata-chan! ― respondió casi a gritos mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama.

― Es cierto, era hoy― musitó el rubio pesadamente, ahora no podría quitarse de encima a su retoño recriminándoles el no haber llegado a tiempo.

…

Mientras tanto a dos habitaciones de la de Minato y Kushina, otro rubio de piel bronceada dormía como un bebe, me refiero a Naruto Uzumaki, quien parecía no querer despertar hasta que…

― ¡Naruto despiértate! ― gritó Kushina entrando a la habitación de su retoño a toda velocidad y haciendo que este se despertara asustado.

― ¡¿Qué pasa?! ― preguntó el rubio ya puesto de pie y mirando a todos lados.

― ¡Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita con Hinata-chan! ― respondió la pelirroja mientras hurgaba los cajones de su hijo en busca de sus mejores ropas.

― ¿Eh? ¿Mi cita con Hinata? ― preguntó Naruto quien aún seguía medio dormido y no alcanzaba a procesar bien esa información ― ¡MI CITA CON HINATA-CHAN! ― gritó aterrado para luego correr al baño a darse una rápida ducha para no oler a vikingo en su cita― ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste mama?! ― preguntó Naruto desde la ducha mientras se iba quitando la ropa a toda velocidad.

― ¡Es culpa de tu padre! ― se apresuró a decir la ojigris― ¡Él tenía que despertarme para que te despertara y no lo hizo! ― agregó moleta.

― ¡No me eches la culpa a mí! ―gritó un molesto Minato desde su habitación.

― ¡Deja de quejarte y ponte a hacer el desayuno! ― ordenó Kushina quien al parecer era quien llevaba los pantalones en el hogar. Minato solo suspiró y se resignó para luego irse a la cocina y preparar algo rápido para Naruto.

Luego de diez largos minutos, Naruto terminó de bañarse para luego vestirse, sin embargo su madre se adelantó a él y ya le tenía escogido un excelente atuendo, según ella.

― ¡Mamá! ― gritó Naruto molesto al ver que Kushina había elegido un traje negro con corbata también negra.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― preguntó la pelirroja no entendiendo porque su retoño rezongaba.

― ¡Voy a una cita, no a un funeral! ―contestó Naruto yendo a su ropero para luego sacar un pantalón negro, una camiseta naranja y una chaqueta también naranja, además de unos zapatos deportivos color negro.

― Owww, te verías mejor de traje― comentó Kushina haciendo puchero.

― Claro, si es que fuera al entierro del abuelo― agregó el rubio con sarcasmo para luego.

…

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Minato preparaba unas tostadas con mermelada para Naruto y unos huevos con tocino para él y su esposa. De pronto Naruto entró de golpe a la cocina tomando la primera cosa comestible que encontró que eran las tostadas.

― ¡Espera Naruto! ¡Toma algo de agua! ― ordenó Minato viendo como su hijo literalmente se tragaba las tostadas sin siquiera masticarlas.

De pronto el rubio menor comenzó a ahogarse por las tostadas, Minato suspiró y le alcanzó un vaso con agua― ¡Gracias! ― exclamó Naruto dándole un abrazo a su papa para luego salir corriendo.

― ¡Vuelve temprano! ― le gritó el rubio mayor antes de que se fuera.

― ¡Me llevo tu auto nuevo! ― comentó Naruto mostrándole las llaves que hábilmente le había quitado durante el abrazo.

Minato se quedó de piedra, su auto nuevo era un bello Plymouth Road Runner negro del setenta que había comprado por capricho recientemente y al cual cuidaba tanto o más que a su propio hijo. Amaba tanto ese auto que jamás se separaba de sus llaves, tanto así que por las noches las dejaba en una caja fuerte y por las mañanas las sacaba para metérselas al bolsillo para que Naruto no abriera la caja fuerte para llevarse su amado auto. Era en esos momentos en los que Minato odiaba a su suegro por enseñarle a Naruto a robarle a una persona sin que se diera cuenta.

― ¡Mi auto no! ― gritó Minato mientras salía corriendo detrás de Naruto, desgraciadamente fue detenido por una inhumana tacleada parte de su propia esposa― ¡Suéltame Kushina! ¡Ese pelmazo se va a llevar mi Plymouth! ― gritó molesto.

― ¡Déjalo, es para su cita con Hinata-chan! ― masculló Kushina aplicándole un arm-bar a su esposo quien comenzaba a chillar del dolor.

― ¡MI AUTOOOOOOO! ― gritó Minato oyendo como Naruto encendía el auto y se largaba a toda velocidad.

…

―Siempre le agradeceré al abuelo Jiraiya por enseñarme a ser carterista― comentó Naruto feliz de la vida mientras se dirigía a la casa de su novia― Dios, voy tarde― murmuró viendo que ya llevaba media hora de retraso.

…

De regreso con Hinata. La peliazul ya casi estaba lista, solo le faltaba maquillarse un poco (N/A: Y ahí Naruto tuvo tres horas más de tiempo XDDDD).

― ¡Tengo que apresurarme! ― exclamó mientras comenzaba a maquillarse, a diferencia de las jóvenes de su edad, Hinata casi nunca usaba maquillaje ya que tenía un cutis perfecto que muchas envidiaban, pero como esa era una ocasión especial no estaba de más usar un poco.

…

― Ya está llegando― siseó Hiashi quien estaba mirando a la calle desde su habitación y vio a Naruto llegar en un deportivo que debía aceptar, se veía hermoso… el auto. Rápidamente Hiashi salió de su habitación para recibir a su no tan querido "yerno".

…

―Buenos días― saludó Naruto a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

― ¿Qué desea joven? ― preguntó un enorme y musculoso hombre con traje negro.

― Eh, vengo a recoger a Hinata― contestó Naruto algo intimidado.

― Déjeme revisar si es cierto, espere aquí―ordenó el hombre para luego marcar su celular― alo, señorita Hyuga, aquí hay un tal Naruto Uzumaki que dice que viene a recogerla―dijo a lo que Hinata le dijo que lo dejara pasar― ok señorita― dijo finalizando la conversación.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo? ― preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

― Que puede pasar― contestó el guardia para luego abrir el enorme portón y darle el paso a Naruto.

― Gracias― dijo el Uzumaki antes de irse.

…

Mientras tanto en el recibidor, Hiashi se encontraba limpiando una pistola Colt calibre cuarentaicinco que había comprado recientemente más por capricho que por necesidad pues era un arma pesada y demasiado potente para él que jamás había disparado un arma mayor a una veintidós. Aun así la había comprado para fines menos prácticos como el que estaba por hacer.

― Buenos días, Hiashi-san― saludó Naruto viendo a su suegro sentado de espaldas en un mueble.

― Buenos días, Uzumaki― respondió Hiashi parándose para darse la vuelta con pistola en mano para intimidar a Naruto, solo que no se esperó su reacción.

― ¡Vaya una pistola Colt cuarentaicinco! ― exclamó Naruto viendo el arma en la mano de su suegro.

― ¿La conoces? ― preguntó el castaño quien apenas y podía recordar que la marca del arma era Colt.

― Mi abuelo me enseñó de armas― respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, Hiashi apenas se sorprendió pues era algo más que lógico considerando que descendía de una larga lista de militares y algunos mercenarios, por lo que saber de armas era casi normal en la familia Uzumaki y esa era otra de las razones por las que Hiashi desconfiaba de esa familia.

― Dejando eso de lado― dijo Hiashi para desviar la conversación y pensando en lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo el mundo si un pelmazo como Naruto sabía de armas― ¿A qué has venido? ― preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

― ¿No lo sabe? ― preguntó Naruto de forma inocente― hoy Hinata y yo tendremos nuestra primer cita― respondió con una gran sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

― Ya veo― se limitó a decir el ojiperla con una mirada gélida que parecía afectar a Naruto.

― ¡Hola Naruto-kun! ― dijo una voz femenina desde las escaleras que estaban situadas al fon, y no, no era Hinata sino su hermana menor, Hanabi quien era una niña de estatura promedio, cabello negro, ojos perlados y tenía quince años.

― ¡Hola Hanabi-chan! ― respondió el rubio levantando una mano.

― ¿Vienes a tu cita con mi hermana? ― preguntó divertida viendo como su papa fruncía el ceño.

― Sí, a eso mismo― dijo el ojiazul aun más feliz.

― ¿Qué haces con esa pistola, papa? ― preguntó Hanabi con expresión aburrida viendo el arma en las manos de su viejo.

― Solo la limpiaba― se apresuró a decir Hiashi con expresión inmutable.

― Iré a llamar a Hinata― dijo para luego volver a subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de Hinata dejando a Naruto y Hiashi sumidos en un incomodo silencio.

― Así que le gustan las armas ¿Eh? ― preguntó Naruto tratando de hacer conversación.

― Mas o menos ― respondió el castaño algo incomodo.

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hinata, esta se daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje cuando oyó pasos que seguramente se dirigían a s habitación.

― Hermana ya vino Naruto― dijo Hanabi entrando a la habitación de Hinata como Pedro por su casa.

― ¡¿Cómo me veo?! ― preguntó Hinata algo alterada por tener esperando a Naruto.

― Perfecta― respondió Hanabi alzando el pulgar a lo que Hinata solo se paró, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente hacia el recibidor pues le parecía de mala educación hacer esperar a Naruto… aunque él también hubiese llegado tarde.

― ¡Adiós Hanabi-chan! ― gritó a lo lejos la peliazul.

Hanabi solo suspiró pesadamente al ver a su hermana― Nunca va a cambiar― se dijo para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

…

Devuelta al recibidor, Naruto y Hiashi estaban muy callados, tanto que ya empezaba a incomodar a ambos.

― ¡Ya estoy lista! ― dijo Hinata llegando hasta donde estaban ambos saludando a su papa con una reverencia y a Naruto con un beso en la mejilla que hizo rabiar a su viejo.

― ¡Gracias al cielo! ― exclamó Naruto aliviado de no tener que seguir en la misma habitación que su suegro― Ejem… quiero decir, que qué bueno que ya estés lista. Estoy realmente emocionado por esa cita―se apresuró a decir Naruto viendo como Hiashi fruncía el ceño seguramente por su comentario anterior.

― ¿Pues qué esperamos? ― preguntó la ojiperla también queriendo salir de ahí antes de que su papa le quitara el permiso de salir con Naruto.

― (Mi niña se ve hermosa) ― pensó Hiashi con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa tonta admirando lo lindo que le quedaba ese vestido blanco.

― Adiós papá― se despidió Hinata jalando a Naruto para irse de una vez, de verdad que estaba impaciente, pero nadie podía culparla.

Cuando Hiashi escuchó que le hablaban rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno muy serio― La quiero aquí a las seis Uzumaki y ni un minutos después― ordenó con voz firme.

― ¡No se preocupe, a esa hora estará devuelta!― respondió Naruto quien era prácticamente arrastrado por Hinata.

Una vez se fueron Hiashi dio un suspiro y de dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para darse un relajante baño que de verdad necesitaba.

…

― Que lindo auto― exclamó la ojiperla al ver el Plymouth de Minato que Naruto había hurtado.

― No tanto como tú― rebatió el rubio haciendo sonrojar a su novia― después de usted― dijo abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero y luego se subió él.

― ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir primero? ― preguntó la peliazul con mucha curiosidad.

― Es una sorpresa― contestó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

…

Mientras tanto con Hiashi, este veía por la ventana como su pequeña niña iba a su primera cita, de verdad que se sentía viejo al ver que su Hinata con la que jugaba hace un tiempo ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. Dios, de verdad odiaba admitirlo, pero Hinata ya se estaba volviendo una mujer y ya debía de saber cuidarse sola, con eso en mente el castaño se fue a su habitación no sin antes pasar por la de su aun pequeña Hanabi para charlar con ella un rato.

Una vez que Hiashi llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi, se detuvo pues al parecer estaba hablando con alguien y como todo buen (Y metiche) padre, se acercó más a la puerta y con la astucia de un ladrón se acurrucó cerca de una abertura en la puerta para escuchar mejor y se dio cuenta de que hablaba con alguien usando ese extraño objeto que los jóvenes denominaban "Tablet"― Como te decía Moegi-chan, mi hermana está en una cita con Naruto― dijo Hanabi algo alegre.

― ¡¿El come vírgenes Uzumaki?! ― preguntó la nombrada Moegi sorprendida.

― El mismo― respondió Hanabi como si no le importara.

― Vaya que tu papa es confiado al dejarla salir con él― exclamó riendo.

― Si lo sé, ojala y no se entere porque si no va a arruinar su cita― agregó la pelinegra― pero en fin, ¿Ya tienes la tarea de ciencias? ― preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Hiashi estaba horrorizado con lo que oyó ¿Come vírgenes? ¿Así era como conocían a Naruto en la ciudad? A cada momento se iba poniendo más pálido de solo imaginar lo que ese demonio lujurioso le estaría haciendo a su pobre Hinata.

De pronto todas las venas de la frente de Hiashi se inflamaron tanto que parecía que iban a explotar― Uzumakiiii― siseó por lo bajo con un odio que no sentía desde que Kushina inventó que había embarazado a la mujer de su amigo Fugaku luego de una borrachera, de más está decir que Fugaku casi lo mata de no ser por la pronta intervención de Minato quien reveló que todo era una broma mórbida de su esposa. Para no ser descubierto, Hiashi comenzó a caminar lentamente para alejarse de la habitación y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos… emprendió veloz carrera hacia su habitación con para buscar la herramienta que solucionaría su problema de plagas, permanentemente― (¡Esto es la guerra!) ― pensó furioso.

…

Por otra parte, Neji iba saliendo del baño luego de un refrescante y relajante baño. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación iba pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a Hinata, pero dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en unos extraños sonidos que venían de la habitación de su tío que quedaba a cuatro cuartos de distancia de la suya. Neji se acercó para oír y se topó con algo que hubiese preferido no oír.

― Números… de… sicarios― escribía Hiashi en el buscador de su computadora de escritorio, lo cual además de su viejo celular era la única cosa que sabía manejar ya que no era muy adepto de gastar su tiempo en las nuevas tendencias tecnológicas. Desde siempre había oído que se podía encontrar cualquier cosa en internet por lo que pensó que ahí podría encontrar el numero de alguien que pudiera encargarse de Naruto sin levantar muchas sospechas, ya que ni loco llamaría a un matón usando su propio número pues podrían rastrearlo― ahora… solo pulso enter― comentó con una sonrisa malévola.

― ¡Tío no! ― gritó Neji mientras se quitaba una de sus sandalias y se la lanzaba a su tío dándole justo en la sien y tirándolo al piso.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Neji?! ― exigió saber el cabeza de la familia.

― ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! ― rebatió el castaño menor bastante irritado― ¡¿Qué pretendías buscando números de sicarios en internet?! ― demandó saber furioso.

― ¡Te dije que el Uzumaki era peligroso! ― espetó el ojiperla mayor confundiendo a su sobrino― ¡¿Sabes cómo lo apodan?! ― preguntó acercándose a Neji quien solo negó con la cabeza― ¡El come vírgenes! ― respondió a gritos― ¿Tu sabias de esto? ― preguntó desconfiado a lo que Neji ni se inmutó.

― No lo sabía― respondió Neji, impactado y con todo el cinismo del mundo ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero no quería que Hinata se pusiera a llorar en la noche por no haber podido tener su cita con ese pelmazo.

― ¿Ves? Por eso buscaba números de matones, para que se encarguen de ese infeliz― espetó con rabia.

― Tío, no se pueden buscar ni encontrar números de sicarios― comentó Neji con una gota de sudor n la sien.

― ¿Por qué no? ― quiso saber Hiashi quien se ponía más irritable a cada segundo.

― Porque solo un idiota pondría su número en internet diciendo que es un asesino a sueldo, o peor aún, solo un tonto creería que se pueden buscar sicarios por internet― respondió Neji con claro enojo.

― ¡Maldita porquería! ― rugió el castaño mayor pateando el chasis de su computadora.

― Lo mejor será que te calmes o terminaras haciendo algo de lo que luego te arrepientas― dijo el ojiperla menor tratando de calmar a su tío de su ataque de histeria.

― ¡Pero tengo que hacer algo! ― gritó Hiashi fuera de sus cabales.

― ¿Y qué harás? ¿Buscarlos por la ciudad para espiarlos? ― preguntó Neji con sarcasmo.

Al oír eso, Hiashi sintió que los mismos ángeles iluminaban su camino― ¡Que excelente idea! ― vociferó como si le hubiesen dicho la forma de obtener dinero infinito. Neji no se lo podía creer, si bien su tío era alguien lógico y racional, cuando un tema involucraba a alguna de sus hijas se perdía su parte lógica y actuaba de forma impulsiva, como en ese momento por ejemplo.

― Eso sería algo estúpido, además de que no sabes dónde están― rebatió Neji tratando de sacarle esa tonta idea de la cabeza a su tío.

― Tienes razón― dijo Hiashi bajando el rostro a lo que Neji sonrió complacido― ¡Por eso tu mismo me ayudarás! ― agregó haciendo que Neji diera un respingo y lo mirara como si estuviera loco, bueno, más loco.

― ¡Ni loco! ― respondió Neji completamente aterrado pues eso era una violación directa a la privacidad de su prima, además de que aunque Hinata era un ángel la mayoría del tiempo, cuando alguien se interponía entre algo ella y algo que deseaba, no terminaba bien y Neji no quería ser el próximo en su lista negra pues eso sería un completo suicidio. Hinata podría terminar arrojándolo por la venta desde el quinto piso de la mansión o lo haría cavar su tumba y luego le daría el un disparo en la base de la nuca como en las películas de gansters. Okey, eso último podría ser demasiado fantasioso, pero tampoco es como si quisiera saber si podría hacerlo o no, pues con Hinata enojada nunca se sabía.

― Neji, coopera― musitó un peligrosamente calmado Hiashi― porque de otra forma, no sé, podría escapárseme por error que fuiste tú quien rompió el osito de peluche de Hinata cuando ella tenía ocho años― susurró en la oreja de un aterrado Neji. El oso del que hablaban era quizás la segunda posesión más preciada para Hinata después del collar que le dejó su madre, ese oso se lo había dado Naruto y ella lo había atesorado de tal forma que no quería ni que lo miraran. Desgraciadamente Neji lo rompió por accidente y estúpidamente confió ese secreto a su tío para que este le ayudara, al final idearon que fue el perro de uno de los guaridas el que lo rompió, desde luego que Hinata lloró por días y días, pero al final terminó olvidándose de él, pero Neji sabía que si Hinata se enteraba que fue él el que lo hizo trizas, literalmente lo dejaría igual o peor que al mentado oso de peluche― Entonces Neji ¿Qué decides? ― preguntó Hiashi con una sonrisa que el diablo envidiaría.

 **Treinta segundos después…**

― ¡Y yo que sé donde esté el come vírgenes! ¡No me molestes Hyuga! ― rugió un muchacho a través del celular de Neji para luego cortarle la llamada.

― Que idiota fui al pensar que este imbécil Uchiha podría ayudarme― murmuró el castaño menor palmeándose el rostro.

― ¡Vamos Neji! ¡Tiene que haber alguien que sepa dónde está ese infeliz Uzumaki! ― vociferó Hiashi presionando a su sobrino.

Neji se puso a pensar y pensar hasta que se le ocurrió alguien que podría decirles por lo que rápidamente marco un número en su celular y luego de tres pitidos alguien contestó― ¿Halo, Gaara? ― preguntó Neji hablando con el segundo mejor amigo de Naruto.

― ¿Qué quieres, Neji? Estoy trabajando― contestó el nombrado Gaara.

― ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto? ― preguntó Neji algo desesperado.

― ¿El come vírgenes? ¿Qué te crees que soy su secretaria o acaso su maldito GPS? ― preguntó un molesto Gaara.

― Solo dime donde podría estar ¡Es urgente!― gritó Neji desesperado.

Gaara suspiró pesadamente y luego respondió― Mira no estoy seguro, pero creo que iba a ir a una cita con tu prima hoy y creo que dijo que irían a dar una vuelta para luego llevársela a "Kitsune" ― respondió con desgane. Kitsune era uno de los restaurantes más populares de la ciudad y donde servían verdaderos manjares por lo que si alguien quería impresionar a una chica, no había mejor lugar para llevarla en la primera cita, incluso Neji tuvo que admitir que fue un buen movimiento, pero dejó eso de lado y se centró en la plática.

― Te debo una, adiós― dijo Neji antes de cortar la llamada― Están en el restaurante Kitsune ― exclamó viendo a su tío, quien había aprovechado el momento en que se puso a llamar para ir por su arma al recibidor y en esos momentos ya la estaba cargando― ¡Deja eso! ― gritó arrebatándole el arma de las manos.

― Dámela― pidió Hiashi a lo que Neji se negó.

― ¡Claro que no! ― espetó molesto― si te la doy harás será algo muy estúpido― agregó molesto.

― ¡Pero tengo que cobrarme lo que ese desgraciado le ha de estar haciendo a mi niña! ― rugió el castaño menor a lo que Neji hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, le dio una bofetada al hombre que lo acogió desde la muerte de sus padres y que lo había criado como si fuera propio.

― Lo siento tío, pero necesitas calmarte porque si matas a Naruto solo conseguirás irte preso y que tus hijas queden en la calle ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ― preguntó Neji furioso.

― Tienes razón, lo siento Neji, me descontrolé un poco― contestó Hiashi calmándose― por cierto Neji― dijo llamando la atención de aludido.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó el castaño menor de forma inocente para luego ser lanzado al suelo con una poderosa bofetada cortesía de su tío.

― No me vuelvas a poner la mano encima― ordenó Hiashi con una mirada dura haciendo que Neji levantara el pulgar, al menos había conseguido que reaccionara― Levántate que no hay tiempo que perder― comentó ayudando a su sobrino a pararse para luego llevárselo a rastras.

Una vez salieron de la mansión tomaron uno de los coches negros de los guardaespaldas pues si iban en los suyos Hinata los descubriría casi al instante y claro que no querían eso. Por todo el tiempo que habían gastado dedujeron que ya deberían estar de camino al restaurante pues se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y debían de apresurarse para seguirles el paso para que Hiashi viera que no pasaba nada malo con ellos y así Neji pudiese volver a la santidad y calma de su habitación para poder llamar a su amada novia Ten Ten con la que no hablaba desde hacía dos meses pues esta se fue a estudiar ingeniería a Alemania.

…

Mientras tanto con Hinata y Naruto, ambos iban conversando amenamente por el camino al restaurante hasta que al fin llegaron, era un moderno lugar bastante espacioso y con la peculiaridad de que estaba pintado enteramente de color naranja rojizo lo que le daba un toque más "in". Una vez que se estacionaron, Naruto volvió a abrirle la puerta a Hinata y así ambos se entraron al restaurante donde Naruto habló con el recepcionista quien los llevó a su mesa. Ya una vez sentados, Naruto y Hinata dedicaron su tiempo a mirarse a los ojos mientras se sonreían.

― ¿Les tomo la orden? ― preguntó una de las camareras del lugar.

― Tráiganos té helado, por favor― pidió Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Hinata pues esa era su bebida favorita.

― En un momento se los traigo― dijo la camarera para luego irse a atender más mesas.

―El lugar es bonito―comentó Hinata rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado desde que se fue la camarera.

― Me alegra que te guste― dijo Naruto sonriente.

…

Devuelta con Hiashi y Neji, estos se encontra ban afuera del restaurante observando a Naruto y a Hinata quienes al parecer se la estaban pasando bien.

― Solo míralo― dijo Hiashi rompiendo el silencio― debe de estar pensando "¿Le quito su inocencia ahora o espero a que vayamos a un motel?" ― agregó el castaño mayor mirando a Naruto como si fuera la peor de las escorias mientras que Neji solo observó a su tío con pena y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

― No creo que vaya a llevársela a un motel, no seas exagerado― comentó Neji con molestia pues la obsesión de su tío comenzaba a rayar en lo ridículo.

― Eres tan inocente, Neji― espetó Hiashi mientras cargaba una pistola.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ― gritó Neji mientras le quitaba el arma a su tío, por segunda vez― ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! ― preguntó alarmado.

― De mi kit aprueba de viola hijas― respondió el ojiperla mayor apuntando a una caja negra debajo del asiento del piloto.

― ¿Cuándo rayos metiste eso al auto? ― indagó Neji realmente sorprendido.

― Los mandé a poner en cada auto de la casa por si los necesitaba algún día, tienen una pistola, municiones, un micrófono direccional y algo de comida para cuando toque vigilancia― contestó Hiashi mientras se ponía unos anteojos de sol negros y desenvainaba un cuchillo de supervivencia― también sirven por si hay un terremoto― agregó.

― ¿Para qué demonios necesitarías una pistola y un micrófono direccional durante un terremoto? ― preguntó Neji realmente impactado y molesto por el nivel de paranoia y obsesión de Hiashi.

― Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede salir un violador a querer malograr a tu hija, por eso siempre hay que estar preparado― respondió Hiashi encogiéndose de hombros.

Neji estaba de piedra ¿En qué cabeza cabía que alguien querría violar a otra persona durante un terremoto? Dios, Hiashi de verdad estaba loco por su hija y casi podría decirse que estaba enamorado de ella, de no ser porque se decía que estaba saliendo con su secretaria. Pero eso era punto y aparte.

― ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? ― quiso saber el ojiperla menor quien estaba cada vez más molesto.

― Esperaremos, sé muy bien que Hinata ha querido esta cita desde que era niña y me va a dar una paliza si la arruino, luego Kushina se va a enterar, va a ir al hospital y me va a matar. Por lo que esperaremos a que él haga su movimiento para intervenir― contestó Hiashi quien parecía ir cuatro pasos por delante de Neji.

― Vaya que lo tienes todo planeado tío― exclamó Neji con los ojos abiertos como platos.

― Es parte de ser padre― comentó Hiashi mientras se ajustaba los lentes de sol― Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos― agregó con una sonrisa mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

― Mira, creo que se están yendo― dijo Neji viendo como Naruto y Hinata iban saliendo del restaurante.

― ¿A dónde rayos se dirigen? ―se preguntó el Hiashi frunciendo el ceño para luego arrancar el auto y seguir a Naruto.

…

 **Con Naruto y Hinata minutos antes…**

Ambos seguían charlando amenamente mientras bebían té helado. Todo era perfecto para Naruto y Hinata, el ambiente, la compañía, sus bebidas… todo muy bonito hasta que el celular del rubio sonó.

― Deberías contestar― sugirió Hinata viendo que Naruto no tenía intenciones de contestar.

― No es nada importante― contestó el ojiazul ignorando su celular el cual siguió sonando por un rato más.

― En serio, creo que deberías contestar― insistió la peliazul a lo que Naruto de mala gana sacó su celular para revisar el número.

― ¿Gaara? ¿Y ahora qué querrá este pelmazo? ― se preguntó mientras contestaba la llamada.

― ¿Alo? ¿Come vírgenes? ― preguntó Gaara para molestar a Naruto.

― ¿Qué rayos quieres? ― preguntó Naruto de mala gana.

― Quiero que me traigas tus apuntes de Contabilidad porque hoy me toca doble turno en mi trabajo y no podre ir a tu casa a traerlos― respondió como si nada. Tanto Naruto como Gaara eran estudiantes de administración en la universidad de Konoha por lo que forzosamente eran compañeros, por lo general Gaara se ausentaba algunos días por motivos de trabajo y siempre pedía a Naruto sus apuntes de distintas clases, que mal que hubiese elegido precisamente ese día para necesitarlos.

― Lo siento pero no puedo hoy― dijo Naruto de forma madura― tengo mi tan ansiada cita con Hinata y no pienso interrumpirla por tu culpa― agregó haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara.

― Si no lo haces le diré a tu mama que te propasaste con una chica de la facultad― espetó Gaara con malicia a lo que Naruto se tensó, si a Kushina le llegaban esos chismes le rompería los huesos y preguntaría después si es cierto o no, por lo que sí o si debía de llevarle esos apuntes a Gaara.

― No te preocupes Naruto-kun, llevémosle los apuntes y sigamos con nuestra cita― dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

Naruto solo suspiró pesadamente y se dignó a responderle a ese soquete tan inoportuno― Esta bien Gaara, te los llevo en media hora― dijo el rubio molesto por la interrupción.

― Aquí te espero― exclamó Gaara antes de cortar la llamada.

― De verdad lo siento Hinata, pero te juro que te voy a recompensar― dijo Naruto bastante afligido a lo que Hinata solo le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie.

― No te preocupes Naruto-kun, si no te molesta te esperaré en el auto― comentó ella para luego irse caminando.

― La cuenta por favor― pidió el ojiazul a lo que la misma camarera llegó con la cuenta.

…

De vuelta con Neji y Hiashi, estos se encontraban siguiendo a la pareja por toda la ciudad de forma discreta para que no los fueran a identificar.

―Este camino se me hace conocido ― dijo Neji viendo el rumbo que tomaban.

― Si a mí también― comentó Hiashi tomándose el mentón.

― Un momento― dijo Neji alarmado viendo unos edificios de distintos colores, los cuales eran en su mayoría chillones y tenían anuncios de neón los cuales estaban apagados.

― ¡Ese maldito desgraciado! ― rugió Hiashi identificando el lugar al que estaban llegando. El lugar al que estaban llegando era la zona roja de la ciudad la cual estaba plagada de moteles donde las parejas iban a tener relaciones― ¡Te lo dije Neji! ¡Sabía que se la llevaría a un motel! ― gritó furioso el ojiperla mayor golpeando el volante del auto.

― Espera tío, podrían no venir a lo que estas pensando― se apresuró a decir el castaño menor.

― ¡Oh! Claro, de seguro se perdieron y van a pedir indicaciones―dijo Hiashi con sarcasmo― ¡¿Eres estúpido?! ―preguntó a gritos mientras le daba un zape en la nuca.

― ¡Deja de gritarme y mejor mira el camino! ―dijo Neji viendo que casi chocan con otro auto en un semáforo.

― ¡Ya pararon! ― exclamó Hiashi viendo como Naruto y Hinata salían del auto para luego meterse en un motel llamado "Oasis"― ¡El muy maldito! ― masculló viendo como Naruto iba riendo y con una mochila en el brazo donde seguro llevaba sus cosas de pervertido.

…

Naruto y Hinata al fin habían llegado al motel donde Gaara trabajaba de lunes a sábado. A Naruto no le pareció mucho el ir ya que como iba acompañado de Hinata podría prestarse a malos entendidos y no quería que luego le fueran con el chisme a Hiashi.

― Insisto en que mejor debiste esperar en el coche― dijo Naruto a lo que Hinata rió pícaramente.

― No te preocupes, de todos modos solo venimos de paso―respondió la peliazul quien iba agarrada del brazo del Uzumaki.

― Al fin llegas― se quejó un muchacho de piel blanca, cabello rojo y ojos color aqua los cuales tenían unas marcadas ojeras por sus dobles turnos.

― Aquí están los apuntes, mapache― dijo Naruto tirándole la mochila al nombrado Gaara.

― Gracias, come vírgenes― rebatió el pelirrojo haciendo rabiar a Naruto pues de verdad odiaba ese molesto apodo que su amigo Sasuke le había puesto.

― Fue una suerte que hubiera dejado la mochila en el auto de papa― comentó Naruto suspirando de alivio por poder seguir con su cita.

― Ten cuidado con él, su apodo de come vírgenes no es por nada― advirtió Gaara a Hinata.

― ¡Deja de decirle eso a todo el mundo! ― gritó molesto Naruto queriendo golpear a su amigo.

― Ya, Naruto-kun, de todos modos yo más que nadie sé que no es verdad― exclamó Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

― ¡Aja! ― gritó alguien sorprendiendo a los chicos y cuando se voltearon se dieron cuenta de que era Hiashi quien iba seguido de un apenado Neji― ¡Sabía que la traerías a un lugar de mala muerte como este! ― espetó con una sonrisa triunfal, hasta que sintió esa pesada aura que prometía muerte y dolor, la cual provenía de su Hinata, quien tenía el ceño fruncido una mirada fría que jamás le había visto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí papá? ― preguntó Hinata peligrosamente calmada.

― Emm, pues… tu sabes… solo vine a pasar un buen rato― respondió el Hyuga mayor bastante nervioso.

― ¿Con Neji-niisan? ― preguntó alzando una ceja de forma interrogante. Su aura se hacía cada vez más siniestra y perversa.

― Si, solo somos dos hombres solitarios que querían algo de privacidad― contestó el viejo, haciendo que Hinata y los demás abrieran los ojos como platos. Pero quien peor estaba era Neji, su cara de horror solo era comparable con la de alguien que se entera de que es estéril teniendo cinco hijos, o incluso peor.

― Esto volvería locas a las fujoshis― comentó Gaara mientras bebía un té que sabrá el cielo de dónde sacó.

De pronto Hiashi abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho― ¡Espera! ¡No me malentiendas! ― gritó agitando los brazos de forma frenética, por supuesto que no pensó en que sus palabras se podrían malinterpretar ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en salvarse de una paliza de muerte antes de salvar su imagen de persona recta frente a la hija de quien irónicamente trataba de salvarse.

― No te juzgo papa, sé que has estado mucho tiempo solo y sin una mujer que te amase…― dijo Hinata poniéndose dramática mientras en el fondo sonaban una guitarra y un saxofón― pero no lo creía de ti Neji-niisan. Tenten no se merece que la engañes y menos con papa― agregó mirando con molestia a su primo quien solo se quería morir.

― No se preocupe suegro, yo lo apoyo con su nueva relación― dijo Naruto mientras alzaba el pulgar y con la otra mano sostenía una guitarra.

― Esto es lo más raro que he visto… hoy― dijo el pelirrojo quien tenía un saxofón en las manos.

― ¡NO SOMOS GAYS! ― gritó un furioso Neji.

― ¿Qué hacían aquí entonces? ― volvió a preguntar Hinata recobrando su semblante serio y amenazante.

― Buenas― dijo una voz femenina y al voltear se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una chica de unos veinticinco de piel clara, cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color quien iba vestida con un traje de secretaria además de que tenía una caja de almuerzo en las manos.

― ¿Shizune-san? ― preguntó Hinata viendo a la secretaria de su papa aparecer en el motel― ¿Qué hace aquí? ― preguntó confundida.

La mujer conocida como Shizune se puso a observar la situación, Hiashi acompañado por Neji, Hinata y Naruto en lo que podría ser la cita de la que ella había estado hablando toda la semana en todos lados y al final estaba su primo, Gaara, quien se había olvidado su almuerzo y ella se lo había llevado antes de irse al trabajo al cual Hiashi avisó no aparecería ese día.

―Lo que pasa es que iba a tener una cita con Hiashi-san y le pedí que pasara por aquí ― contestó la pelinegra con una gran sonrojo.

― ¿Una cita? ¿Ustedes? ― preguntó una impactada Hinata.

―Es que queríamos decirle a Neji-kun de lo nuestro― respondió Shizune para luego caminar al lado de Hiashi y agarrarse de su brazo.

― Por eso es que estábamos aquí, por nada más― agregó Hiashi, quien había esquivado un misil nuclear para caer luego caer en las brazas del infierno.

― Eso es inesperado― comentó la peliazul con los ojos abiertos como platos.

― Bueno, ya se enteraron, nosotros nos vamos a tener nuestra cita― exclamó Hiashi en tono recatado mientras salía del lugar agarrado del brazo de Shizune.

― ¡Espere! ― dio mientras se liberada del agarre del Hyuga y luego caminaba hacia su primo― aquí está tu almuerzo, no lo vuelvas a olvidar en la casa o Temari te mata― dijo mientras le entregaba el susodicho almuerzo a Gaara.

― Gracias prima, dile a mi hermana que lo siento― respondió el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el almuerzo y lo ponía en un estante debajo del mostrador del motel.

― Ahora si no vamos― exclamó Shizune volviendo a agarrar el brazo de Hiashi para luego salir en compañía de Neji.

― Dejando eso de lado, nosotros sigamos con nuestra cita― comentó Hinata rompiendo el silencio y agarrando a Naruto del brazo para luego llevárselo casi a rastras.

―De nuevo a la soledad― musitó Gaara mientras suspiraba― de verdad necesito una novia― agregó para luego ponerse a revisar sus redes sociales.

…

― ¡No puedo creer que se lo dijiste! ― dijo Hiashi muy enojado a lo que Shizune solo volteó el rostro.

― ¡Es que ya estoy cansada de ser la amante!― espetó la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño― ¡Además le recuerdo que usted dijo que se iba a casar conmigo! ― agregó señalando a su "novio" con el índice de forma acusadora.

Neji observaba todo eso inmutable, al fin se había descubierto lo de la supuesta relación de su tío con su secretaria― No te preocupes tío y si te hace sentir mejor, todo el mundo sabe que se acuestan― comentó Neji con expresión inmutable, como le agradecía al cielo la oportuna llegada de Shizune al motel porque de otra forma Hinata ya les hubiese quitado la pistola del "kit" de Hiashi y los tendría cavando sus tumbas para luego darles el golpe de gracia.

― ¡No! ¡No me hace sentir mejor! ― contestó el Hyuga mayor a gritos y muy sonrojado de que todo el mundo supiera de su amorío secreto.

― Bueno, lo mejor será que me largue y los deje tener su cita― opinó Neji mientras abría la puerta del auto para largarse lo más rápido posible de ahí ya que quería hablarle a Ten Ten en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con las paranoias de Hiashi.

― ¡De aquí no sales! ― rugió el Hyuga mayor sujetando a su sobrino del brazo para que no huyera.

Neji trató de zafarse y correr pero era inútil, su tío lo tenía agarrado del brazo como si fuera un león sujetando a una gacela por el cuello.

― ¡Esta bien me quedo! ― espetó el castaño menor volviendo a sentarse en su asiento.

― Eso quería oír― dijo Hiashi más calmado.

― ¿Y qué hay de nuestra cita? ― preguntó Shizune, tomando la palabra a lo que Hiashi endureció su semblante.

― Tendrá que ser otro día― espetó sin pizca de tacto, pero de pronto se tensó y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

― Le recuerdo que usted me prometió una cita y la he estado esperando desde hace mucho― dijo la pelinegra siendo rodeada por una pesada aura negra que prometía dolor y muerte.

Al sentir eso Hiashi recordó una de las enseñanzas del viejo abuelo Hirako Hyuga: "Hiashi estúpido, jamás le mientas a una mujer peligrosa o la pagarás con tu hombría", esas habían sido las palabras exactas de aquel sabio hombre, Hiashi ahora entendía lo que significaba porque estaba en el mismo auto que Shizune, quien si bien era tranquila, había escuchado que le había roto las costillas a un camionero que le triplicaba el peso y desde luego que no quería terminar igual. Ahora su cerebro recordaba uno de aquellos datos a los que jamás les había prestado atención y es que Shizune practicaba savate desde los diez años y en una situación así no pasaría mucho antes de que lo hiciera suplicar por su vida.

― Te juro por mi propia vida que podremos salir hoy ¿Qué te parece a cenar? ― preguntó Hiashi quien aunque se veía calmado, por dentro estaba rogando al cielo que aceptara.

La ojinegra se puso a pensar un rato hasta que al fin dio su tan esperada respuesta― Me parece bien― contestó con una dulce sonrisa― ¡Pero no quiero más trabas! ― advirtió inflando los mofletes y frunciendo el ceño para luego abrir la puerta y salir del auto― hasta la noche― dijo despidiéndose de Hiashi con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara.

― Muy bien, ya que resolviste tus problemas personales ¿Podemos irnos ya? ― preguntó Neji muy mosqueado de que todos pudieran tener una cita mientras que él ni podía hablar con su novia.

― ¡Dios perdimos mucho tiempo vital! ― exclamó el Hyuga mayor mientras arrancaba el coche en la última dirección en la que había visto a su hija y Naruto irse.

Por una hora Hiashi y Neji anduvieron dando vueltas por toda la ciudad buscando a Naruto y Hinata, pero por más que buscaban no podían encontrarlos, Hiashi estaba por rendirse cuando al fin los vio, habían regresado al restaurante "Kitsune" ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Los criminales y los pervertidos siempre volvían al inicio y Naruto era ambos.

― Ahí están― siseó Hiashi pensando en lo linda y pura que se veía su niña, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿Qué habría hecho bien para tener esa bendición en su vida? Aun cuando no eran tan cercanos, el amor que él le profesaba no estaba en discusión.

―Tío, realmente creo que deberíamos respetar la privacidad de Hinata-sama. Ya sabe cómo se pone cuando la hacen enojar ―sugirió Neji, recordando lo siniestra que era su prima.

Hiashi no se dejó amedrentar por eso y, en cambio, sacó el micrófono direccional, apuntándolo directamente hacia la pareja, quienes para su suerte estaban sentados cerca de una ventana.

…

― ¿Esta bueno? ―preguntó Naruto, observando cómo Hinata degustaba los espaguetis que había ordenado.

La Hyuga terminó de masticar, tragó y se limpió con una servilleta para luego hablar―Esta delicioso ―dijo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente al ver la linda sonrisa de Hinata. Abrió un poco los ojos al ver que la chica tenía un trozo de albóndiga en la mejilla que sabría el cielo cómo llego ahí. El Uzumaki sonrió y, acercando su mano hacia el rostro de su acompañante, quitó el trocito de albóndiga y se lo metió a la boca.

Hinata al ver eso, se puso roja como un tomate, tanto así que hasta casi echaba humo por las orejas. Sus nervios iban en aumento y casi se sentía desfallecer.

…

― ¡Maldito seas, Naruto Uzumaki! ―siseó Hiashi, quien ahora estaba equipado con unos binoculares en una mano y el micrófono en la otra―. ¡Ese pudo haber sido un especial momento de padre e hija! ―añadió, furioso.

A cada momento que pasaba, Neji se iba poniendo cada vez más incomodo de estar cerca de su tío. No es que no entendiera el amor insano que profesaba a su hija, pero aun así era en extremo raro y más cuando ponía aquellas caras de viejo pervertido espiando colegialas. Ciertamente Neji odiaba estar ahí.

―Mejor llamo a Tenten ―murmuró el Hyuga, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo, sintiendo el firme tacto de su celular. Lo sacó lentamente y se quedó ido mirando el fondo de pantalla. La foto se trataba de su amada Tenten, quien vestía un uniforme de marinero y sonreía con una felicidad que puso nostálgico a Neji. La foto era de cuando estaban en la secundaria y él había aceptado salir con ella. De haber sabido que era tan buena chica, se la hubiese quedado antes.

Hiashi dejó por un momento su labor de espionaje para dirigir su mirada hacia su sobrino. Neji se hallaba sonriendo como idiota mientras seguía observando la foto de su amada, al mismo tiempo que pasaba el índice por el lado de las mejillas, como si tratara de darle un mimo.

― (Neji es raro) ―pensó Hiashi, viendo lo bizarro que se veía su sobrino sobando aquella imagen virtual de su novia. De pronto dejó de prestarle atención para volver a centrarse en el segundo amor de su vida, al mismo tiempo que imitaba a su sobrino.

Ahora ambos sonreían como idiotas. Sin duda que los Hyuga eran raros. Eso no se negaba.

…

Volviendo con el rubio Uzumaki y la pelinegra Hyuga. Ambos chicos se hallaban compartiendo un helado que tenía dos bolas que formaban un corazón, una de chocolate y otra de vainilla, además de otra sabor fresa en el fondo de la copa; con cubierta de chocolate y dos sorbetes puestos a los lados.

Ambos comían el helado usando unas cucharitas que les había llevado la mesera. Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, las manos le temblaban y apenas podía disfrutar del helado por pensar en que compartía un helado con el amor de su vida. Naruto por su parte, se veía más tranquilo, ya que quería que Hinata se sintiera lo más cómoda posible con su presencia.

― Y dime Hinata― habló el rubio, luciendo su mejor sonrisa para su linda Hinata―, ¿Has pensado en qué quieres estudiar en la universidad? ―preguntó, tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

De pronto la mirada de Hinata se ensombreció un poco―Bueno… ―murmuró, un tanto cohibida―Había pensado que quería estudiar medicina, pero papá quiere que estudie administración para hacerme cargo del negocio familiar. La verdad no quiero, pero debo hacerlo. Es por el bien de la familia Hyuga―dijo, a cada segundo que pasaba su mirada se ensombrecía más y más, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

…

Volviendo con Neji y Hiashi, estos se hallaban observando a la pareja, perplejos de la revelación que había hecho Hinata.

―Mi Hinata… ―murmuró Hiashi, triste de ver a su hija dividida entre su verdadera vocación y lo que él quería para ella. Él solo quería que fuera exitosa, que pudiera encontrar un buen hombre y formar una familia y ser feliz―No sabía que la pasaba tan mal―susurró, sintiéndose un miserable por obligarla a ver primero por sus peticiones en vez de dejar que hiciese su vida a su manera.

Neji por su parte, simplemente suspiró. Desde hacía mucho sabía de la situación de su prima y, aunque hubiese querido ayudarla, la última palabra siempre la tenía su tío, por lo que ir en contra de él no era muy inteligente. Al menos se había dado cuenta de cómo era vivir bajo su mando. Sacó su celular nuevamente y volvió a llamar a Tenten, siendo nuevamente recibido por la operadora, diciéndole que el número al que había marcado no estaba disponible. Seguramente estaba muy enojada y no quería responderle por haberla dejado plantada en su ciber-cita.

…

Regresando con la pareja, estos se mantenían en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Naruto decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo.

―No le hagas caso a Hiashi-san ―dijo, teniendo de inmediato la atención de la Hyuga―. Hiashi-san siempre es demasiado intenso, es algo así como: ¡Estudia negocios! ―dijo Naruto, poniendo la misma expresión dura de Hiashi― ¡Debes de proteger el honor de la familia y no sé cuantas tonterías más!

Al ver la actuación de Naruto, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, siendo que él lo hacía muy bien.

― ¡¿Qué es ese sonido?! ¡¿Una risa?! ¡¿Por qué te ríes cuando doy un aburrido discurso sobre el honor?! ¡La risa es algo indigno para los Hyuga! ¡No debemos mostrar nuestros perfectos dientes al mundo! Ya que todos los demás son indignos de poder observarlos. Debemos siempre ser serios y tener cara de palo ―había que aceptar que Naruto se sobre pasaba un poco con su actuación de su suegro, pero Hinata reía con ganas y eso era lo importante― ¡Juro por el clan Hyuga que exterminaré toda la risa del mundo y haré que todos tengan cara de palo como yo!

― ¡Pa-para, Naruto-kun! ―pedía la pelinegra, de verdad que no podía aguantar la risa.

…

Hiashi por otro lado, estaba hecho un demonio. Ese mocoso maldito se estaba burlando de él en su cara y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para acallarlo.

―Maldito Uzumaki…―siseó el líder del clan Hyuga.

―Cálmate, tío ―decía Neji, tratando de apaciguar a la furia en la que se estaba convirtiendo Hiashi.

― ¡¿Acaso no ver como se burla de mí ese mocoso maldito?! ―rugió el líder del clan Hyuga, furioso de ver la burla que Naruto armaba a sus costillas― ¡Juro por el clan Hyuga que le daré una muerte indigna! ―añadió, alzando el puño con determinación.

Aunque Neji trataba de negarlo inútilmente, Hiashi actuaba de forma idéntica a la imitación de Naruto. Si es que hasta se prestaba a que se burlaran de él.

…

Volviendo con los chicos, estos siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que por fin se hizo la una de la tarde, momento en el que Naruto pagó la cuenta y se marcharon de ahí, puesto que habían quedado de ir al centro comercial y luego al cine a ver una película.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Naruto le abrió la puerta a Hinata, quien se sonrojó un poco y entró al auto. Segundos después los chicos se marcharon del lugar, siendo seguidos nuevamente por Hiashi y Neji, este último harto de todas esas tonterías.

…

― ¡Qué lugar tan bonito! ― exclamó Hinata, observando lo enorme que era por dentro el centro comercial. Muy pocas veces salía de su casa para algún lugar que no fuera su instituto, por lo que era su primera vez en un centro comercial.

Naruto simplemente la observaba con ternura, era tan linda, tan inocente―Me alegra que te guste ―dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hinata se quedó observando a Naruto unos segundos y sonrió cariñosa. Repentinamente esta corrió hacia el rubio y lo sujetó del brazo derecho, pegándolo a su propio cuerpo para luego recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

Ambos se veían como una verdadera pareja feliz. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que cierto Hyuga con un fuerte deseo homicida los observaba.

― ¡Maldito seaaa! ―siseaba Hiashi Hyuga, viendo como su hija se ponía de melosa con el idiota Uzumaki.

Neji por su parte llevaba un rato ignorando a su tío y mejor trató de llamar nuevamente a Tenten, fracasando miserablemente, ya que la castaña tenía apagado su teléfono―Contestaaaa… ―imploraba el Hyuga menor, tratando una y otra vez. La voz de su novia era lo que necesitaba luego de pasar la tarde con el psicópata de su tío. El tipo era un loco.

De pronto Hiashi avistó que la feliz pareja se dirigía hacia el cine. Recordó vagamente que su hija había dicho algo sobre eso en una de sus mil charlas sobre su cita, de esas que Hiashi jamás escuchaba por pensar en cómo matar a Naruto.

Neji, quien estaba hasta las orejas de las tonterías de su tío, trató de alejarse lentamente del lugar, pero fue hábilmente sujetado por su tío.

― ¿Para adonde muchachito? ―preguntó Hiashi, sujetando a su sobrino por el brazo, al mismo tiempo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la feliz pareja.

―Solo iba al baño ―mintió el castaño menor, en cuanto Hiashi se descuidara, se largaría sin dar aviso.

―No soy estúpido, Neji. Sé que te irás en cuando baje la guardia ―sentenció Hiashi, yendo diez pasos por delante de su sobrino.

Ambos se acercaron a la pareja, acechándolos, hasta que uno de los acomodadores los vio y trató de sacarlos por querer colarse dentro. Hiashi tuvo que pagar las entradas… con el dinero de Neji, puesto que había dejado la cartera en el auto. Una vez dentro, ambos se escabulleron para buscar a la pareja, pero, al no encontrarlos, se rindieron y prefirieron sentarse en un lugar cualquiera a esperar la película. En cualquier momento, Naruto haría su movimiento, y ellos estarían ahí para sorprenderlo.

―Que disfrutes la película, tío ―dijo Neji, comiendo una palomitas de maíz que el cielo sabrá de dónde sacó.

Hiashi se quedó mudo al ver eso, Neji era bastante impresionante a veces. Prefirió callarse y ponerse a ver la película, pero no sin dejar de ver en todas direcciones para ver si localizaba a su pequeño angelito y al demonio Uzumaki.

―Tú también, Neji ―respondió Hiashi, tomando una palomitas de maíz del pote de su sobrino, al mismo tiempo que recostaba su brazo en su hombro de forma cariñosa, como hacía desde que este era niño.

― ¿Papi? ―preguntó una dulce voz detrás de ellos, la cual sonaba ligeramente siniestra y sedienta de sangre.

― ¿Y Neji? ―preguntó otra voz, la cual era masculina y sonaba desconcertada.

Ambos Hyuga se quedaron helados. Detrás de ellos se hallaban los objetivos. Los cazadores habían sido cazados. Lentamente giraron la cabeza, topándose con una sonriente Naruto y una seria Hinata.

― ¡Chicos, pero que sorpresa! ―exclamó falsamente contento Hiashi, tratando de ocultar su miedo para que su hija no lo oliera.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó Hinata, mirándolos fijamente, como una víbora que espero a que su presa se mueva para atacarla.

―Solo hacemos una actividad de tío y sobrino. Ya saben, ver una buena película juntos ―respondió Hiashi, tratando de sonar natural.

― ¿Y eligieron una que era solo para parejas de enamorados? ―preguntó Hinata, mientras una vena comenzaba a inflamarse en su sien y otra en su mejilla derecha. Su mirada era gélida como un iceberg.

Hiashi y Neji estaban en shock, con razón el acomodador los había visto raro cuando compraron las entradas. Maldita fuera su suerte, no se habían fijado que se metieron solos a la boca del lobo.

Para empeorar las cosas, las demás personas los quedaron viendo raro y lentamente se alejaban de ellos, mirándolos con si fueran unos sucios pervertidos.

Neji se levantó de su asiento, incapaz de seguir con aquella maldita farsa― ¡Estoy harto! ―gritó, fuera de sí ― ¡Tío Hiashi los ha seguido desde que salieron de la casa! ―reveló, sin saber que esas palabras habían desatado al demonio come almas que Hinata retenía en lo más profundo de su ser.

La sed de sangre de Hinata era casi palpable, incluso Naruto tuvo miedo de su novia.

― ¡Neji, eres un imbécil! ―gritó Hiashi, gritándole de forma furiosa a su sobrino, el muy idiota había conseguido que los mataran.

― ¡Por favor, Hinata-sama, perdone a este pobre diablo que fue arrastrado por las locuras de su tío! ―suplicó Neji, abrazándose a las piernas de su prima, quien simplemente le frotó los cabellos de forma suave. Neji volteó hacia ella, esperanzado de que lo hubiesen perdonado.

― ¡Neji, eres un sucio traidor! ―se quejó Hiashi, viendo que había sido vilmente abandonado.

Hinata rio de forma dulce, aumentando las esperanzas de Neji―Lo siento, Neji-niisan. No hay piedad para los traidores ―sentenció la Hyuga menor, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

Naruto, viendo que Hinata se disponía a masacrar a sus familiares hasta la muerte, se interpuso frente a ellos, tomó a Hinata del rostro, y la besó en los labios, para luego hacer señas a su cuñado y su suegro, para que estos se marcharan mientras él la distraía.

Ni cortos ni perezosos, ambos se largaron a toda velocidad, mientras que rogaban porque Hinata los fuera a matar luego. Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar al auto.

―Naruto puede ser un maldito, pero tienes que aceptar que nos salvó el pellejo ―comentó Neji, quien observaba nervioso a todos lados, esperando el momento en que Hinata llegara para meterla la pata al acelerador.

― ¡Ese maldito… besó a… mi angelito! ―exclamó Hiashi, jadeando con fuerza, puesto que ya no era un muchacho como para esos trotes.

De pronto, el teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Hiashi lo revisó, solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que Hinata lo llamaba. Por un momento, pensó en cortar la llamada, empacar e irse a un largo viaje hasta que Hinata se calmara, lo que podría ser nunca.

― ¿Alo? ―preguntó Hiashi, decidido a encarar a su hija.

―Papi, sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco. Desde que mamá murió, siempre has sido mi apoyo y me has consentido, pero debes de aceptar que ya soy una mujer, que debo tomar mis decisiones y, que si de verdad me amas, dejarás de seguirme a todos lados. Y por favor no arrastres a mi primo en tus locuras.

Hiashi suspiró pesadamente, aunque le doliera, su angelito tenía razón. No podía seguirla por siempre, pero igualmente tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

―Tienes razón, hija. Lamento mucho haberte incomodado a ti y a tu novio ―respondió, escupiendo esa última palabra―. Es más, para que veas mi buena fe, dejaré que lleguen a las ocho. Pero ni un minutos más.

―Gracias, papi, ahora ya pueden irse en el auto. Recuerden que los estoy observando― añadió la Hyuga, asustando de muerte a su padre, quien comenzó a mirar en todos lados con nerviosismo. Luego de eso, la llamada se corto.

―Maldita sea, por fin ―comentó Neji, arrancando el auto para largarse a su casa.

―Tenías razón, Neji. Quizás los Uzumaki no sean tan malos ―comentó Hiashi, sonriendo sobre su propia paranoia.

―Te lo dije ―respondió Neji, sonriendo con una sonrisa altanera. Siempre había tenido la razón.

Ambos se callaron y siguieron su recorrido hacia la mansión, charlando acerca de sus amoríos. Hiashi recordó que le debía una cita a Shizune, por lo que pidió a Neji apresurarse para llegar más pronto. Neji de paso trató de marcarle nuevamente a Tenten, quien al fin le respondió, solo para decirle que le llamase más tarde, puesto que estaba terminando unos detalles para un proyecto, y que por eso no había podido responderle el teléfono. Neji suspiró cansando, pero al menos ahora estaba más tranquilo.

…

Mientras tanto Hinata y Naruto. Estos dos se hallaban devorándose a besos en la sala del cine. No eran besos ligeros y castos, eran besos llenos de pasión y lujuria. Lo más extraño era, que Hinata era quien llevaba el ritmo del beso. De pronto, Hinata se separó de Naruto, dándole tiempo a respirar.

―Mi amor, llama a tu amigo Gaara para que nos aliste la habitación de siempre ―pidió la Hyuga, con un brillo de perversión que nadie jamás había visto en sus inocentes ojos perlados.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado. Le encantaba ese lado pervertido de Hinata que solo él conocía. Sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Gaara, avisándole sobre que el plan había sido un éxito y que ya se dirigían hacia allá.

―Si Hiashi-san se enterara de tu verdadera personalidad ―comentó Naruto, soltando una pequeña risa.

―No tiene porque enterarse, al menos, no por ahora ―respondió Hinata ―y siguió besando a su novio.

Ambos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al motel, preparándose para pasar un buen rato.

…

A lo lejos, dos sombras observaban a los tortolos dirigirse hacia el motel. Se trataban de Minato y Kushina, quienes habían seguido a su hijo al igual que Hiashi, solo que ellos se aseguraban de que el Hyuga mayor no fuese a arruinar la cita. Por cierto, ellos sabían del lado pervertido de Hinata.

―Deberíamos decirles algo ―dijo Minato, pensando en lo que pasaría si su hijo se hacía padre tan joven, como le había pasado a él.

―Nah, son cosas de la edad. Te recuerdo que en ese mismo motel al que van, nosotros hicimos a Naruto ―respondió Kushina, sonriendo pícaramente. Subió los vidrios de su auto, y se marchó de nuevo a su hogar.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Bueno, me tardé un montón en hacer este oneshot, creí que jamás lo terminaría, pero realmente hasta lo había olvidado. Bueno, sakura1402. Aquí está tu oneshot, tarde pero seguro. Espero que te haya gustado y que disculpes la tardanza.**

 **En fin, esto me sirve para dar dos avisos.**

 **El primero, voy a rehacer "La leyenda de Naruto", ¿Por qué? Simple, pues porque tengo unas ideas muchísimo mejores. Además de que me dieron demasiados OC y la verdad es que de todos modos, la historia no me convencía mucho, por lo que le voy a dar un comienzo muchísimo mejor. Espero que sepan entender mi descicion.**

 **El segundo aviso es que voy a borrar "Un nuevo mundo" que es un crossover de Naruto y Fairy tail, puesto que casi nadie se interesa en ese fic y no quiero gastar mi tiempo en una historia que casi a nadie gusta, en vez de actualizar las más viejas que llevan su tiempo sin ser actualizadas. Igual lo voy a republicar luego, los que la leían, espero que sepan comprender.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Se despide Payaso Coronado**

 **¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


End file.
